


Turning The Wheel

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of seasonal-themed drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. spring

**Author's Note:**

> spring : Virgo Shaka

At the touch of evening winds,   
Shaka glided through the meadow beyond his Temple   
and noted the tang of rain and lightning in the air,   
the new-grown grass beneath his feet.

This was renewal-time indeed; both for the wild garden  
that he so stubbornly kept, and the vibrant young life  
he had so recently claimed as his own to cultivate and train.

Lifting his face to the night sky, his hair falling like sunlight's banner,  
Shaka smiled faintly to himself --  
even within this ancient place, he would reclaim a life  
from the deadly River's ghostly jaws. 

This one would live.


	2. summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summer : Pisces Aphrodite

Laughing, Aphrodite let himself be tumbled to the grass,   
reached out and plucked a wayward rosebud to toss at his 'assailant';   
climbed to his feet and charged, one hand tangling into silky dark hair --

What did a scattering of thorn-scratches and bruising   
from the odd bit of stone matter, on a day so glorious?

Better to enjoy the warmth of the sun, companionship and the lazy days   
that ran like bubbles through water.  
There was no better time than this -- the Saint of Fishes knew  
this in his very bones. 

Seize the day! The ancient cried; and so he did.


	3. autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> autumn : Scorpio Milo

They fell around him like sheaves of gathered wheat.

It was an idle musing from the Saint of Scorpions,  
as he brushed blood-soaked sun-golden curls from his dark eyes  
and set his face into a killer's smile.  
Too bad; they failed, and their failure brought death upon themselves --   
and it was harvest-time:  
a harvest of blood, and he the reaper of men.

So much for those who would defy the Holy Father's will.

He struck; and down they fell like grain, like falling leaves --  
and Milo was contented with the knowledge  
that his purpose was true; both judge and executioner.


	4. winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winter : Aquarius Camus

Outwardly silent, Camus stared across the snowfields and asked himself what he had done.

Himself, to teach? -- and the students were children,  
untouched by any understanding of their losses. Very well.

Though fire burned within them,   
he would turn that to glacial cold --  
there was no place for passion on the heartless killing-fields of Athena's chosen ones.

Not if they were to live.

For them would he armour himself in ice, and they would learn the same --   
for a heart frost-blunted dead would admit no pain   
when those they loved fell dying at their feet.

There was no other way.


	5. passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passing : Aries Mu

_'All things must give way, in time.'_

He could still hear the words, weathered by age; could  
remember the smile on the ancient face.

The gold of the Ram felt heavy,  
tangled his hair as he knelt, shaking and cold, gathered the departed close;  
gently touched the pallid cheeks,  
the brow-spots of velvet so like his own.

Never would he hear that voice again; the world had turned,  
and its shadow-king was stained with a stolen life.

With a now-steady hand,  
Mu smoothed the waxen face, closed the ancient eyes.

All things must give way; and he would be patient ...


End file.
